


Airborne

by Hawkie4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkie4/pseuds/Hawkie4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circus AU for Miraculous where Marinette and Adrien are aerialists. Inspired by http://megs-ils.deviantart.com/ after some wonderful art she made. </p>
<p>The piano music vaguely mentioned is In The Rain, listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5oilF2qhTA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this after being inspired by other *better* authors. Hopefully it's long enough to entertain without dragging on. I tried to keep the imagery going, since that's my best point (I think/have been told).

sjkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd murmured far below, anticipating the cue. Marinette couldn't hear anything distinctive from her perch, but she could feel the excitement. Waiting on the stand, hidden in the shadows, the air was less stuffy up here and she could think for a moment. Somewhere across the gap was her partner, eager to begin. Contrarily, her mind always did a rapid calculation of all the things that could go wrong, but just before her palms got sweaty, she remembered he wouldn't let her fall.

"Ladies and gentlemen! A round of applause for Ladybug and Chat Noir!" The ringmaster introduced them just as the powerful brightness of the spotlights engulfed them. By now Marinette was used to the intense luminescence, so she had no problem spotting him.

The distance and elevation of their posts always surprised her. During practice sessions, they looked so much closer, both to each other and the ground, but now with an audience and no room for error, they looked miles apart. Not to mention they acted without net. One slip of the fingers and someone could wound up paralyzed for life.

None of that mattered now. Concentration was key. Failure was inadmissible.

The ribbons descended, fluttering gracefully down from the tent roof where they'd been pinned before the show. Beneath Marinette, the mass of people was silent, watching in awe.

Taking a breath of confidence, Ladybug grabbed the blue streamer. She was not just any girl, she was an aerialist with her own stage name. Now was her time to shine.

While she flew over the center of the ring, Chat Noir stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Dainty feet wrapped in black with only the heels and toes exposed just like his. A red and black spotted, leotard wearing figure, her shoulders just the opposite of her costume's color scheme. The middle finger of each hand was covered by an extended sleeve, for whatever reason other than fashion. A matching mask tied with a ribbon that was woven into her bun protected her true identity from the onlookers. 

His design was less complicated, but it made up for with boldness. Chat Noir was after all, shirtless. He only had tight tracksuit bottoms and a green sash tied around his waist like a tail. His hands were bandaged in the same material, while the naked part of his body sported a criss cross style of suspenders in black. However, they didn't go down his back, but connected at the neck like a collar, ironically a jingle bell was sewn in that exact position. His mask was the only piece that looked special. It was entirely black, with a single green line painted over the eyes. 

Jolted out of his thoughts when Ladybug landed softly on the wooden board, he composed himself again.

"M'lady." Green eyes, radiant. A smiling face that was no doubt glad to see her.

"Kitty." She returned his greeting. They did not call each other by their titles, because they were closer than that. They had petnames, arguably childish ones, but they were barely young adults.

Chat Noir didn't have to ask if she was ready. Ladybug always was, but the moment he ran off the edge with her in his arms, a little shiver ran up her spine. He loved that about her. The fact she was scared but trusted him nonetheless. 

The rest was fuzzy, accomplished only by routine. Ladybug was aware only of where her legs and arms touched, which was mostly Chat Noir's skin. She never got over the intimacy of the act, despite it being just that and nothing more. The blush in her cheeks was easily passed off as an effect of the workout.

Chat Noir on his account was responsible for holding up his partner most of the time. Through all their antics, he was there to support her. Every twist he was there, doing anything and everything to keep her from plummeting. 

Too soon they let go of each other, returning to their starting points to retrieve their props. Ladybug had her complimenting hoop, and Chat Noir his silver baton. At first it wasn't noticed, but as the act began, soft piano music played. It steadily grew louder, the dancers syncing themselves to the melody. The tune picked up with each leap and drop they performed. The attendees were speechless, completely absorbed in the smooth movements. Ladybug fluently passed through her hoop again and again, while Chat Noir balanced on his baton, swinging noiselessly through the air in swift flips. 

At this point the scene morphed from acrobatics to the grande finale.

They came down in unity, touching ground for the first time. Chat Noir stuck his baton into the dirt, setting it up like a pole. With unbelievable strength, he grabbed on firmly and lifted himself up. His whole frame arched, taut muscles on display, the fluorescent causing his sweat to twinkle fiercely. Ladybug ignored that, poising upside down above him. Her feet pressed against the sides of her hoop, nose an inch from his mask.

The place erupted into celebration. People vaulting from their seats as one, applauding and flashing cameras. The ruckus got louder, drowning any other sound. Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't budge. They were transfixed to one another, sharing a jeweled look that said more than enough.

They counted on each other like it was the only thing they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought! The art that inspired me belongs to: http://megs-ils.deviantart.com/ 
> 
> http://img14.deviantart.net/be73/i/2016/116/f/0/ml_circus_au_by_megs_ils-da0c9j0.jpg
> 
> http://orig10.deviantart.net/8b56/f/2016/117/a/8/some_more_circus_au_by_megs_ils-da0g2em.jpg


End file.
